Magnetic field sensors are often used to detect a ferromagnetic target. They often act as sensors to detect motion or position of the target. Such sensors are ubiquitous in many areas of technology including robotics, automotive, manufacturing, etc. For example, a magnetic field sensor may be used to detect when a vehicle's wheel locks up, triggering the vehicle's control processor to engage the anti-lock braking system. In this example, the magnetic field sensor may detect rotation of the wheel. Magnetic field sensor may also detect distance to an object. For example, a magnetic field sensor may be used to detect the position of a hydraulic piston.